Nada en este mundo
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Nada en este mundo puede detenernos esta noche. Puedo hacer lo que ella, sólo que mucho mejor. Please pasen y dejenme un coment. no soy buena en los summarys... Wanda/Ian AU.


Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Summary: Nada en este mundo puede detenernos esta noche. Puedo hacer lo que ella, sólo que mucho mejor.

Claim: Wanda/Ian

En este fic, las almas nunca conquistaron la tierra y Wanda es completamente humana. ¿Ok? Dejo la historia…

**Wanda**

Estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad, pensando yo creo que en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Vi por tercera vez el establecimiento, las mesas redondas eran para 5 personas aproximadamente, aunque claro muchos lo ignoraba. El piso era de loza blanca y las paredes igual. Dándole un aspecto… como de comedor de hospital.

Suspiré. Cuando de pronto alguien pasó a mi lado. Un chico alto, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como media noche y los ojos… podía asegurar que eran azules. Lo conocía, era Kile O'Shea.

Pero cuando volteo vi que se parecía muchísimo, solo que parecía un poco más joven. Era aun más guapo que Kile, podría jurar y apostar mi mísero salario de mesera nocturna a que era su hermano. Dios, no puedo creer lo que veía.

El me devolvió la mirada, y sus intensos ojos zafiro se toparon con los míos. Con sólo verlo flotaron miles de mariposas en mi estomago. Lamentablemente, iba acompañado. Por una de las más codiciadas de la universidad. Tiara.

Ella es el prototipo ideal para los hombres. Cara bonita y de rasgos finos. Piel del color del melocotón, ojos verdes y cabello chocolate. Cuerpo de escándalo y una estatura bastante considerable.

Yo no era fea, sólo, ordinaria. Menudita, de cabello rubio rizado y ojos plateados. Rasgos pequeños y con pecas en el puente de la nariz, mi piel también de un extraño color plata y las pecas, al igual que él cabello, doradas.

De pronto, dejo a Tiara y empezó a caminar en dirección mía. ¡Rayos! De seguro vio como lo observaba atentamente y me venía a reclamar.

-Hola- saludo él con un tono de voz grave y de tenor

-Ho hola- logré articular

-Son Ian, O'Shea

-Wanda Stanley

-Mucho gusto…- empezamos a platicar, supe que regresaba de un viaje, venía de visita a ver a su hermano, y que se iba a quedar a estudiar aquí, ya que en su escuela no le era muy grato.

Con cada palabra quedada aun más enamorada de Ian, aunque lo acabará de conocer.

El se ofreció a llevarme a mi trabajo, acepte, pues no quería separarme de él.

Me llevó a su automóvil, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, bastante amplio. Conducía un mercedes guardian negro, muy bonito. Subí y me llevó al restaurante. Se quedó y pidió el menú del día.

Para mi sorpresa me esperó y cuando termino mi turno en mi soso trabajo, me llevó a mi apartamento.

Yo sabía que aunque Tiara fuera la más codiciada y todo eso, podía yo hacer todo lo que ella hacía y mucho mejor, así que nadie me detendría en enamorar a este chico, Ian.

Le ofrecí pasar a mi departamento, él acepto. Mi departamento no era grande ni mucho menos lujoso. Era sencillo, entrando estaba la sala-comedor, y al fondo se distinguían dos puertas de madera, mi habitación y el pequeño estudio. Había un pequeño pasillo que conducía al baño. Al fondo a la izquierda. Mi departamento, estaba pintado de azul claro, la cocina es la única que es blanca y de piso de madera.

El aceptó tomar una copa de vino. Pero entre trago y trago, nos perdimos y cuando me quise dar cuenta, nos besábamos bastante apasionadamente.

Realmente no me importo, ni cuando el beso empezó a subir de tono. Nada podía detenernos esta noche…

Cuando desperté, recordé todo lo que había sucedido anoche… sabía que lo más seguro es que él solo buscara sexo gratis y que ya se hubiera ido.

Suspiré y me enderece en la cama. Bostecé y me estire lo más que mi cuerpo pudo.

Con tranquilidad me levante y busqué algo de mi ropa tirada… y para mi sorpresa había una camisa de hombre tirada por mi cama…

No podía ser real. Me giré y busqué algo decente que ponerme. Se abrió la puerta del baño haciendo que me sobresaltara, salía él, Ian. Sonrió de una manera que me corto la respiración y se acerco a mí. Exactamente igual que ayer.

Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndome sentir la mujer más amada del mundo.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Con resaca?

Me reí ante su comentario- No, y desperté muy bien, gracias, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bastante bien- y me besó…

-2 años después-

Acababa de graduarme hace un mes y estaba muy feliz. Ian me había pedido matrimonio.

Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. ¿O sí? No lo sé, pero francamente, me encantaba como era.

Me estaba probando un vestido blanco, ya que en 3 mese era mi boda… Gracias a que ese día pensé… Nada en este mundo…

**¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo para The Host, me encanta la historia pero no me atrevía a escribir nada de ella. Francamente, no sé como me quedó, a mi me gusto como quedo, algo meloso, pero… bueno…**

**Por favor, déjenme un comentario, crítica constructiva, o de plano tomatazos. Así podré mejorar. Otro favor, pasen por mis historias de twilight, espero que les gusten. Un beso y recuerden un Review es una sonrisa más y me alejan del 5 piso de mi escuela (inexistente).**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Júpiter.**


End file.
